Ninjas are murders
by vrykolakas Princess
Summary: A girl how tried to forget about the past but cant because its coming back and hunting her neji x oc, shikamaru x oc, shino x oc
1. Chapter 1

I Don't own Naruto.

This is my first story I hope you like it!!!!!!

(this is authors notes or actions)

{this is when they are thinking}

CAPS ARE YELLING!!!!

i really hope you like tell me what you think

* * *

Denyse was on the plane to Japan, she sat next to the window listening to her boys likes girl the great escape, When she was thinking about how this all happen.

-Flashback-

"Denyse you father is calling for you"

"What now does he finally have a new plan to "make" me shionbi"

"denyse, don't talk about your father that way"

Her mother came next to her walking down the hallway.

"Sweety, I know you love art and all but I am really worried, are you going to live off that?"

"Mom…."

"I mean yea your going at drawing and you have the creatively for that"

"Mom…."

"But you can you that creatively better if you were a ninja."

?MOM!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!! IM DOING GRAPHIC DESIGN AND I NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN IT TO YOU AGAIN!!!!!?

"DENYSE, do not speak that way to your mother."

She turned to see her dad.

"If not I think I am going to have to change my mind"

"This is getting weird….."

"What was that Denyse?"

"Nothing what do you want zack"

All three went in the living room, the living room was white and everything in it was white. Her mother and father sat on the other side of Denyse.

Denyse was wondering what is this about…..

{this can be only be about me becoming a freaking ninja this is bullshit}

"Zackary……"

"Denyse listen please."

"Fine…"

"Denyse, I know you don't want to become a ninja even thought you can become the best from this clan."

There was a long pause, Denyse hated waiting

"……and this is hard for me to say but there is program in konoko japan"

"ZAck…."

"Listen sweety, the program is for graphic design and its one of the best that a heard of"

Her father was looking at her with is dark green eyes.

"Honey no!!!!!"

her mother shouted

Denyse taken aback by her mother who is usually clam graceful, her beautiful grey purple eye look like she was going to kill her husband

"wify…"

"DON'T TRY AND SWEET TALK ME!!!!!if she is going to Japan then she going to be shinobi not some low wage paying job that won't help her in life."

"Honey are daughter wants to do this"

Denyse in the back ground

"Low wage……"

"Won t help me in life…."

"IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK HAG!!!!!"

Both her parent we had forgotten Denyse was there.

"Ummm… sweety that's…"

When they saw in Denyse's hazel eye and saw that they were yellow they knew she was angry.

"Denyse don't misunderstand your mother."

"Shut up."

"You guys are stupid. Denyse become a ninja, Denyse do this justsu Denyse do this Denyse do that. Fuck you!!!! you guys all care about the family line not my dreams stop shoving your dreams on to me!!!! I have my own dreams and that NOT TO BECOME A KILLER LIKE YOU GUYS!!!!! You ZACK who was in ANBU must of kill mothers fathers and you old lady I bet you killed sisters and brother. YOU GUYS ARE MURDERS!!!! ALL NINJAS ARE MURDERS I DON'T WANT TO BECOME LIKE THAT!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!"

Both of her parents were really shocked of what she said.

"Denyse I didn't know…"

her mother began to say

"…yea you didn't because you never listen to me….."

"Well then that settles it you are going to Japan for the graphic design program"

Denyse looked up at her parents

"Whatever, I going to pack." Denyse rolled her eyes and walked out of the room

-end of flash back-

The plane had landed and she was waiting to be picked up. Then a car came

"Are you Miss Avila."

"Yes I am"

"Then we are here to pick you up" the guy said with a grin

{these people seem shady}

When Denyse got in the car, she smelled something funny then she began to get sleepy.

"Yawn something….not….. right.."

When she woke up she found herself in a office. Denyse jumped up and saw a lady dress in weird clothes.

"Ummmm not to be rude but where the hell am I?"

"O your awake Denyse Avila "said the blonde lady.

Denyse saw her and she began to walk towards the window and saw her worse nightmare.

"Ummm{please don't let her be hokage} lady are you hokage?

She took a shot of what she was drinking

"why yes. "She said with a smirk.

"And this is where my father was ninja with my mother."

"Hehe your father said you're a fast learner and I bet you know why you're here" she said with a creepy grin

"Soo…….(Denyse was shaking in anger)he tricked me….once more"

"It seems like he did and what are you doing to do about? Your going have a hard time escaping here."

"Madam I not ninja material"

"Oh but on the contrary I seen videos when your father was teaching and your mother"

"You mean FORCE me to train look I said no to him and ill say no to you do you understand."

"Ahahaha what are you going to do about"

Denyse didn't know what to do she was confuse then it hit her like a stack of bricks

"MY SCHOOL!!! WHAT IS THAT ON MAN THINKING!!!!"

Then lady was amused by Denyse's reaction, Denyse went up to her desk and slam her hand on it."

Look I don't like this. I think ninjas are killer and I don't want to live as a killer I hate all ninja and I pick my own path I leaving."

Denyse began to walk out. When the door open then two guys, one girl and dog walked in. Denyse backed up.

"Well look Denyse if you could beat one of these guys you can go."

"WHAT!!! Are you serious!!!!!! They are killers they train for this im an artist and I DO NOT LIKE FIGHTING."

"But you know how to fight"

"Hey "

Said the guy with the huge dog don't call me a killer.

Denyse turned and glared at him

"Fuck you, mind your own god damn business." Denyse's eye began to change color

{so this is what her father meant by her eyes changing}

"What did you say bitch."

Denyse was getting angry to the point she was willing to fight.

"Kiba…stop please" said the girl with the white eye.

Denyse turn and looked at her with a annoyed face. The girl hid behind the the guy with some weird ass glasses and his jacket covering his face.

Denyse turned back.

"Look lady I AM not going to fight you but I am going to escape"

with that Denyse disappeared and reappears outside the window.


	2. Chapter 2

How good is it so far????i hope its good

oo yea there is some steamy stuff

* * *

Kiba Hinata Shino get her to the flied and fight her there. The chase was on.

Denyse was on ground "this people are weird!!!!!"

She gets up and walks because she knew if she ran she will catch peoples attention because she wasn't fast enough any more. She took out her phone and calls her father.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring …..

"No answer…. stupid man his going to get it.?

The thing she didn't know was there was a bug on her . she began to walks around for hours

" this bits. And Im hungry. "

"!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Denyse slip and fell in pond.

"THIS IS SO NOT MY DAY!!!!! I HATE YOU STUPID FATHER!!!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!"

She begans to get out when she see the bug on her and began to scream!!!

" ITS GOIN G TO EAT ME OOOO NO IM GOING TO DIED MOMMMY!!!! I HATE YOU DAD!!I NEED TO TAKE THIS OFF!!! AHHHH."

Denyse began to strip out of her clothes until she was just wearing her boy short underwear ,her bra and a tank top she even took of her shoes and socks .she threw her clothes against the tree.

"Grrrrrrr….this is getting out of hand."

She didn't know that three ninja were watching her.

Kiba was getting a kick out of this and Hinata was feeling sorry for her, while Shino was amuse

"This is bullshit." Denyse began to walk around until she was in a flied and saw a guy sleeping there.

"EHEHEHEHEHE……." She had a mischievous face

Denyse went up to guy but couldn't move

He sat up and saw her in what she was wearing. He turn shade of red and she was able to move again. She went to him and sat on his lap.

She saw him looked confuse.

"Hey my name is d…eden. Whats your name?"{just in case they send out notices}

"Ummm…. sh..shikamaru"

"Wow what a nice nam…" she whisper in his ear a she wraped her arms around his neck and press her breast agiasnt him

"Ummm[ him turing red]……why are you dress umm.

"Oo I fell in the pond yea I lost my clothes.'

she said as she gently pushed him on to the ground while she laid on top of him.

" Do you mind if I borrow your vest".

Denyse said while togging Shikamaru vest.

he blush"ummm …sure but.." {Might as well have fun with this}

"But?"

denyse knew she was running out of time

"You have to take if off me" he said with confidents and a smirk

She pulled him into a sitting position while still on his lap one leg at each of his sides. she put one hand on his chest while the other behind his neck and pulled him close to her face, while looking into her eyes he began to get lost in them. Her hand which was on his chest began to feel around his chest until her hand was on his shoulder and put it off his shoulder while he was still lost in her eye. Then the hand that was behind his neck pulled the other side off his shoulders. The vest was half way off when she went for the kill. She closes her eye and press gently onto his lips while completely pulling off the vest. Shikamaru was loving it how she was making him feel he lick the bottom of her lips so he could enter but she didn't. while he kept on begging to enter. she slip the vest onto her small frame. She pushed him on to the ground he now laid flat on the floor while she move her leg between his legs and rubbed her tight agiasnt him. he was getting hot,he just met this girl and she was making feel this way. She pulled away.

While the other ninjas were watching in shock and even more shock when they saw her what they were doing .

"Thanks Shikamaru that was fun we should do it again."

She smile and gave him a peck before she got off him. He just laid there wanting more

Oh by the way Shikamaru where is the gates again. She winked.

"Umm down that way….i could take "

he was cut off by her finger tip touching his lips

"no need. See you around."

She walked away.

The other ninja went up to Shikamaru and told him him what was going on and now Shikamaru felt like he was used because he was and began to following her .

Denyse began to run and she felt someone was in front her then she realize she was surrounded.

"I know you are out there show you self."

Then Kiba jumped out with Akamaru.

"Hey look I don't want to fight I just want to leave"

"I can't do that you know very well."

She began to walk towards him

"Please Kiba be my hero."

{She remember my name}

He was stepping back and hit his back against the tree. And she was really close to his body they boieys were soo close yet they weren't even touching but he could feel he was getting hot.

"Kiba….."

she look into his eye and when he was looking into her eye he became amused by them and began to lose focus then she was threw back but a huge dog.

When she was thrown she was going to hit the tree but Shino caught her.

"Look guys I want to go home this isn't fair."

While Shino was still holding her

"Life isn't fair"

Came out the lady hokage

"like I said, if you win you leave, if we win you stay."

"So I leave? Yea fine I will fight." Denyse hated fighting so much

"Pick your opponent."

"Ummmmmm …."she was looking at her opponents

Mean while Shikamaru watched her

"I pick the dog. And just the dog"

Lady hokage laugh  
"you can't do that find I will pick for you, Shino"

"Ah I see………..okay let's start." Denyse said she really didn't want to fight she will just have to end this soon

Two bugs came out of his jacket….

"Are those bug???????" Denyse looked like she was going to have a heart attack

With a smirk Kiba said "I know you love bugs, Denyse"

"Shut up mutt"

"Give up your just going to lose to me you don't even know how to fight and I don't want to hurt you."

"Shut up!!"

Denyse disappeared and reappears behind shino and began to cut off his oxygen when bug came out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BUGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHE SCREAM while letting go.

"Waaaaaaawaaaaawaaaa"

she began to cry, Which caught everyone of guard.

I hate you all I don't want to be a ninja you guys are killers!!!!!!!!!!!! I hate you I hate you I hate you why don't you all die bitches.

Denyse began to cry and her eye color began to turn moonlite blue.

"I don't want to do this. "

Then the dog came up to her and she hugged the dog

" waaaaawaaaaaaa doggy they are soo mean I don't want to fight why doesn't anyone understand I hate fighting!!!!is stupid waaaaaaawaaaaaawaaaaaaaaaaa."

Shikamaru felt bad for her just like everyone else but the hokage didn't

"Are you done pretending?"

Denyse looks up .

"you know you're a bitch and that's the truth I hate fight yet I am force to fight and yes I am stronger then this but I refuse to fight. fine I'll stay here (Denyse began to smirk) but I will not fight a deals a deal if I lose I have to stay but you never said I had to trained fight and become a killer".

"Your just like how your father said you are. Follow me I take you to your home."


	3. Chapter 3

Denyse was in her apartment and was nice and cozy but she didn't like being watch and she knew she was going to be watch 247 and she this bothered her a lot

"well. I hope it is not a guy because I sleep in my undies and shirt and that's all and sometime I walk around naked ahahahahaha" she said this loud enough so who ever was watching had a heads up

Denyse went in the shower , sat on the floor and began to cry.

"Why…. Why…"

Her eyes became black blue.

"I don't want to remember those thing.'

the water began to get hot burn her skin but she didn't care.

When she got out she looked really pale and the person who was watching her notice and began to get worried and he worried even more because she was doing some hand sighs and realize is was summoning justsu. Then a small white wolf came out.

"Denyse... "

the wolf came to her and licked her face.

"I hate being alone "

she said while hugging the wolf

" I remember thing I don't want too. I tried soo hard to forget them but I can't. Damn it."

She fell asleep with a frown on her face.

-in her dream-

"Eheehheeh Denyse Denyse come let go train!!!!"

"Eden I don't feel like it….you know I am just going to win…."

"Please Denyse, Denyse!! Pretty please then I promise we will play in the pond and swim all day"

"Okay sounds like a deal."

Denyse and Eden were the bestest friends out there. They would always be together no one ever saw them without the other. Even was to Denyse the most beautiful girl out there is had blue/green eye and long wavy dark blonde hair her skin color was light. Denyse was in love with her as much as a friend could love each other. Denyse would put her life out just to make sure she was safe and to this day Denyse would trade her own life for Eden.

After they were done training they summon Vincent and Trish. Trish was Eden and Vincent was Denyse's. They were playing in the pond swimming jump off rock while Trish and Vincent would chase each other .

The sun began to set and some people came to them

(nooo nooo wake up Denyse this is a dream wake up damn wake up)

-End of dream-

Denyse fell of the bed onto the floor drench in sweat.

Damn it this why I don't like ninja shit it because of them she dead. I hate them if I ever find them I will kill them..But she told me not to become a murder

Denyse tried to get up but felt dizzy and fell to the ground and was going to hit her head but someone caught her before she did.

She looked who it was wondering who was.

"Eden………."

Shino picked her up and put her back on her bed but when he was putting her down. She warped her arms around him.

"Eden, sleep with me again……"

"Don leave me again….."

Shino put her on the bed was about to leave but denyse pull him down on the bed. Shino was taking aback but didn't move he just laid there. Denyse put her ear next to his heart

"Eden….. your heart beat….your alive"

Then Denyse drifted to sleep. Even though you couldn't see Shino's face he was blushing.

He began to wonder who was Eden, and why is this girl so different from any girl her met without realizing Shino went to sleep with Denyse in his arms.

Denyse began to wake up.

"mmmm…..what a weird dream and why do I feel like I had the best sleep ever."

Denyse realize she was not the only one on the bed and that her head was not on a pillow but on his chest. She looks up and sees

"Bug boy………..creeeeeeeepppy……"

she was surprise but Denyse just laid there not moving just hearing his heart beats. She began to talk to him thinking he was asleep….

"Heh bug boy……why is it that when I'm around you, I remember her , her friendly smile, her warmth and all I remember is the good things about her . why is that, your completely different from her… I miss her soo much…"

Denyse dug her face in his chest began to crying

When shino was hearing this he wasn't sure if he should do anything. He know knew that someone a already has her heart knowing this made him a bit upset yet he realize she was comfortable with him and that made him feel warm inside. When she began to cry in his chest all he wanted to do was confort her but he didn't know how all he did was laid there. When she was done she went back to sleep. Shino then warped his arms around her.

"From now I will protect you…"

was all he said

He moved his arms away to get up he took off his jacket then covered her with it. Then he left the room.

When the next person came to take over the watch was Shikamaru.

"Well isn't this weird Shino without his jacket…"

Shikamaru said with one of his eyebrows raised.

Shino looked at him and said "well well, isn't this weird your working……"

Then he walk away

Shino and Shikamaru never really had anything against each other but for some reason when it came to this girl they both acted in a strange ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Shino was walking around town without his jacket. the girls were looking at his body his tight abs and his muscular body were very noticeable because he was wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt.

{Shino was thinking man…..what was that all about… next what should I do…maybe I should ask Kiba about this but when I think about it that would be a big mistake he would wonder why..i guess I just have to find out on my own.}

When Shino was walking around town Denyse began to wake up

'MMMMmmmm…… …..:

Denyse got in a sitting position and the jacket fell on her lap

"Bug boy your really something "

she said with hugging the jacket while turning shades of red realizing someone was still watching her

Shikamaru was watching her and he was getting upset yet he didn't know why..

Denyse got up with the jacket and put it on the sofa fixed her bed. She went to take a shower again because of last night. When she got out she was just wearing a towel and began to cook breakfast just wearing a towel knowing someone was watching her.

Shikamaru was in complete utter shock when he saw this beautiful girl come out of the shower with her long dark brown hair still wet, her skin was fairly light, her body somewhat build and her eyes the color of wood her deep brownish red eyes was in a towel and cooking. He felt like a pervert and he didn't know what to do. He began to look up at the clouds and was thinking about what he and Denyse did

"Why is it when it comes to this girl……."

Denyse finished cooking and eating. When she was done she went to her bedroom while the window was open she picked out her clothes then she let her towel fall to the ground. Shikamaru was watching her and fell off the tree with blood coming out of his nose. People were just watching him lying on the floor.

"Okay awesome got rid of my guard dog."

Denyse put on her black boy short undies with her black bra, then she put her dark blue skinny jeans with her black tank top with a green short sleeve see threw. Then she put her hair up in a high ponytail and put her make up on. She put her sandals on grab her bag and left.

"Now time to get a job if I'm going to live here I need a job… "

Denyse was happy she lost her guard dog and began to walk around town. She began to walk around she saw many people laughing. Then she went to look for a job everywhere she went said no.

{Damn this sucks why is it always so hard to find a job…….}

Denyse thought when she was sitting on t banch in a park when she looked up she saw two little girls playing and she began to remember

-flashback-

Denyse was laying on her back looking at the clouds pass by

"Neesee what are you doing" Eden said while looking at Denyse when she was standing

"Come lay next to me Eden"

"Okay "

Eden and Denyse were laying on the ground watching the clouds go by

"Hey Neesee"

She did say anything

"Neesee?"

"Hmm…"

"Nothing…"

"Sigh what is on your mind Eden?"

"I was just thinking what we should do….."

"Well "

Denyse was cuts off by Eden

I know!!!! I will be right back!!!

{What is she up too….this is never a good thing}

Denyse hears Eden come out carrying a tea set and was going to trip but Denyse runs over there and Eden lands on top of her. Eden head is on her chest and hears Denyse's heart. Denyse's heart is racing.

"Denyse?"

"mmm……"

"Do you love me?"

Denyse was taken aback by this question. Of course Denyse loved Eden. She would do anything Eden asked but Denyse couldn't leave Eden if she had too.

"w-what?? What do you mean?"

Denyse's heart began to beat faster

Eden while still listening to Denyse's heart began to giggle and sat on top of Denyse

"Because I LOVE YOU!!"

Eden said when sitting on top of her. When Denyse saw Eden, she saw happiness. She thought Eden was her angel. The sun rays hitting Eden right there and then made her look like a goddess.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Guess!!"

"I don't feel like it and how about getting off me!! Eden!!!!"

"Only if you guess!!!!!!"

"Fine… tea time??" Denyse said with a bored expression

"Nope try again"

"No now get off me and I already guess"

"Fine"

Eden got off Denyse

"Sooooo what are we going to do??"

"A CAFÉ!!!!"

"A café???" Denyse asked in confusion

"Yeah!!!!! You will look cute as a maid"

"Eden we are both ninjas…."

"Eheheheheh I Know!!!!!!!! But if we weren't I would love to own a maid café and we both can work there and live our lives!!!!!!"

"Eden come on stop day dreaming. You need to work on you ninjusitsu"

"But…….."

Denyse hated making Eden sad

"Fine how about when we get older and have enough money we open a café yet we still go on mission. You could even name the café" denyse said with a grin

Eden face lite up and had a huge smile. The way Eden was right now Denyse would always remember she was happy, determined, kind and her angel. She was the reason Denyse wanted to become a ninja because Denyse knew Eden was her weakness but to overcome that weakness she must become strong,

They both got off the ground leaving the tea set behind not knowing that now there dream of owning a café together well never happen. As they were walking to the training flied Eden proclaim she had a name for the café.

"Oh really" denyse said with her eyebrown rising and thinking it better not be pick fluff

"It will be Kain Aiden and guess WHAT THAT MEANS!!!" She said while slowing her pace of walking

"What?"

Denyse said noticing Eden slowed her place. Denyse grab Eden's hand so she could walk faster Eden never liked training.

"It means UNCONQUERED FIRE!!!"

"…………."

Denyse just looked at her with a blank face while holding in laughter

"B-b-Because we are always going to be unconquered and im only good with fire and well you're going to be good at everything."

Denyse let go of Eden's hand and covered her mouth trying to muffle her laughter!

"DENYSE!!!!!!IM BEING SEROUS!! "

With that Denyse pulled her in a hug

" I know and that a beautiful….we will use it"

-end of flashback-

"Cain Aiden maybe I should do it now……'

Denyse looked out at those two girls then up to the sky was the sun was setting…

"I want to see Eden so bad…….if I have to….sight"

She gets up and begins to look for an empty lot so she could open her café. She didn't notice someone was watching her.

Kiba and Akamaru were taking a stroll into the park when her saw the beautiful girl whom he almost was seduced by if it wasn't for Akamaru. Sometimes he wondered if Akamaru wasn't there, how far he could have gone. He was a flirt and he could get about any girl he wanted he already had Tenten, Ino, Sakura even Temari but that was low. He had her in his bed because Shikamaru had left her. Now he had his eyes on this girl with her long brown hair, light skin and beautiful eyes that seem to change colors. He wanted her and he wanted her now. He did care how he had her, now that was dangerous. When he saw he get up and began to walk into town he began to follower her hoping he could put some moves on her yet he did know he wasn't the only on watching her but now also him.

Denyse was walking around checking out a location for her new café

Maybe I should practice shadow clone technique because I'm going to need helping running the café

ram-serpent-tiger( I got this from a website I looked it up to make sure but yea I'm still not sure if it is right)

Puff 5 more of her appeared

" okay you know what to do, go"

Kiba was taken aback that she could that because when he saw he earlier she mighty weak. When they scattered he ended up following the wrong one.

When he left the person who was watching them just stood there watch her.

-4 hours later-

Pant pant pant what pant time pant pant is…..gasp….i-it…

Denyse took out her phone but almost drops it

10pm pants its pant pants…..not even 6 hours……….and i…..i…im tired……I really need ……to get cough cough shape

With a smile on her lips she falls onto the floor

"At least I few places"

She blacked out

A girl with a small frame came out of the shadows, her hair was waving dark blond, light skin with green blue eyes.

_Denyse….you truly lost your touch but don't worry I will always watch over you._

* * *

_oooooo man who is this person!!!!!!!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY!!!! IT SORT OF SHORT BUT ITS IMPORTANT!!

* * *

The girl was in Denyse's apartment

The beautiful girl took of Denyse's clothes off. Also took off Denyse's bra and put a blue tank top on her. She was about to change Denyse's boy shorts but she sense someone and just put Denyse into the covers tucked her in

I know your there…….you can come out I won't kill you

Shino came out of the shadow

Who are you?

As he looked at her he saw how beautiful she looked her beautiful hair tied up by a sliver ribbon

The girl didn't turn around just sat down on Denyse's bed while looking at her sleep.

"Your name is shino."

She said as a fact not a question.

If you care for her life in any way you will get her out of here. She is not safe anymore they are really going to take her now. I came here to warn you I myself is not strong enough to take them down anymore….and don't let her know I was here at all cost or she will lose her life….

She turned looked at him with hardness in her eye. She got up and bent over Denyse and gave her a kiss on the lips.

{These lips I haven't had them for years, they are still so small yet soft and moist. }

Shino was surprise by this girl doing that to Denyse he just stood there dumbstruck when a few seconds past she left Denyse's side walked past Shino

"Hey bug boy tell your hokage what I told you today…she mightbe able to help her.."

She looked at shino then Denyse and left.

Shino just stood there confused looking at Denyse wondering who is this girl

-dreaming-

Denyse was playing with Eden's long waving hair

"Hey!!"

"mmm…"

"I've been thinking of cutting my hair short!!!!"

"What!(Denyse stop playing with Eden's hair) why!!! I love your hair long!!"

"And I love you hair long too Denyse but you always cut it and it is short"

"But I need it short so it can't get in my way!!"

"I know that!! That is why I want to cut It"

Denyse hugs Eden from behind

"No don't cut your hair…"

Eden didn't like to make Denyse beg

Denyse pulled out a long sliver ribbon out of her pocket and gave it to Eden.

"So it won't get in the way anymore"

Eden was soo happy

"But I still want your hair long!!!!!" she complaint

"Ahahahahah fine I won't cut my hair anymore."

"Really!!!! "

"Yea…"

denyse looked away

"Great!!!!"

Eden pounces on Denyse and they both fell onto the floor.

"Here tied my hair up!!!! "

"Okay.."

"Denyse …".

"Yes?"

"I will always watch over you…."

"even in the shower? Or when im taking a crap? Or when im having sex?"

"I dunno what your taking about I be in the shower with you. Also you would run out of toilet paper and I have to bring your paper. Hey,what can I say free porn"

Denyse looked at her

"Creepy…" which made both of them luagh

Denyse finish tieing her hair and ran off

Hey come back here!

Eden began to chase her

-End of dream-

* * *

OOOO SNAP SHE IS ALIVE!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

THE TRUTH COMES OUT!!!

* * *

Shino just reported what happen to lady hokage.

"Sooo….she is alive just like Denyse's father had thought"

"I have a mission for your team. Bring them here Shizune "

"but it is 5 am"

"what? get them now!!!! Oh and get shikamaru too"

-6am

"Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata nice to see you so early in the morning"

Shino{ I wonder what she is going to say}

Shikamaru {this is a drag…..}

Kiba {I hope this is about that girl}

Hinata {so sleepy…}

"What I am going to tell you is top secret many people don't know about this"

"You all have met her"

Kiba {score it is about her}

"Denyse,

the true reason she is here is because of her protection but it seem that they have found out where she is sooner then I hoped for"

"Denyse's family has his gift or as Denyse's sees it a curse. In that family if you are born with hazel eyes you have the power to master any jutsu and any martial arts. For that reason to have a weakness is deadly because they are hunted and when they are caught by the hunters will use their weakness against them. Denyse had a weakness and has a weakness, her weakness is Eden. If I am right Shino met Eden."

Tsunade looked to see if they are following her, and they were.

"Eden and Denyse's relationship was a bit weird they loved each other, very dearly but they were not lovers. Eden and Denyse were about the same yet different. They both are beautiful but Eden was weak and Denyse was not and is.

Eden was abuse by her family and hated by them because she was beautiful. When Denyse met her she knew something wasn't right. They began to hang out and Denyse noticed the marks. In the end Eden tired to kill herself (Hinata gasp) but Denyse stop her. After that Eden began to be with Denyse until the incident."

"What incident?" Shikamaru asked

"Remember what I am telling stay here understand? "

They all nodded yes.

"When Denyse and Eden was 15"

Shino{ that is about 4 to 5 years ago.}

"They were attacked. They made is look like Eden was killed but she wasn't, she was kidnapped everyone told Denyse that Eden was killed. Denyse went into a state which were she did not eat, drink or even speak. When Denyse went out one day, Eden escaped the hunters and found Denyse. Denyse was confused by this they told her that Eden was killed, dead. In her confusion she didn't move. But it was trap they were going to stab Denyse but Eden took the hit and died in Denyse's arms. The only problem is soon after they found them. Eden's body went missing this part Denyse doesn't know about.

Denyse's father Kozu Zackary had a feeling that Eden was alive. Which she is she came and gave a warning meaning it is not over yet or a new threat is coming for Denyse

`I need you Hinata to become friends with Denyse so you can be with her about 24/7 with her.

Shino I need you to watch Hinata an Denyse from afar

Kiba I need you to always check the surrounding

(Damn I won't be able to get close to her)

And Shikamaru I need you to come up with a plan to start making her train

Your all dismiss

As they all left everyone was thinking about what they just heard

Hinata was scared of Denyse. She didn't know if she could become friends while Shino finally knew and wanted to protect her but how. When Shikamaru knew how, he could protect her. She needed to train now more than ever. When all Kiba was thinking how he could get her while Denyse was still sleeping

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Denyse woke up everything was in play. Denyse was getting out of bed but slip on her blanket and kissed the floor.

"Augh…what the hell is this!!!!so not going to be my day "

Even thought she always ends up eating it (falling) in the morning

Denyse crawls out from the blankets while she was on the floor.

"Where am I?"

She looks around while on the cold light brown floor. she begins to get up when she realize someone had changed her clothes.

{I really hope it wasn't bug boy how change me}

She walks past the restroom out of her room then the small living room and the pass the kitchen and dining room to the balcony. She realize she left it open walks out and sees the sunrise

"Good morning…."

She loves feeling the nice cold chilled air from the morning .she didn't sense anyone watching her but she knew they were. She went with her daily routine she fixed bed then she went to take a shower.

Shino was watching her, he felt like a bit of s pervert but the true pervert was smelling her while she took a shower and Hinata was taking her breakfast to try and be friends. Mean while Shikamaru was looking at Denyse profile and coming up with a plan.

When she was in the shower she heard her phone went off she realize is was her father's ringtone. She busted out of the shower leaving the water on. She ran out to the living room naked her long brown wet from the shower her whole body dripping. Her hair hugging her small curves Her hair covered her chest her body but not enough because one of her breast was showing . When she answered she didn't say anything only waiting for him to say something

"Ummmmm …….hello sweety"

"………….."

"How are you? enjoying yourself?"

"What the hell are you thinking?! are you stupid ??idot!! you know I very angry at you how can you do this to me!!!! I fucking hate you!!! Asshole father "

"….…….."

"Honey you shouldn't talked to your father like that"

"Don't talk to me women I'm angry at you to. You guys are worthless I wish you never were my parents!!!! I wish I was never born"

"But then you wouldn't have met Eden"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME WITH YOU FITLHY MOUTH!!!! You stupid whore!! You don't think I know about you and dad?? About what kind of ninja you were? Miss sleep and kill isn't that how you met dad?"

"Don't speak to me in that way"

"Because of you guys she is dead!!!!!! You both betrayed me"

"Honey please don't talk to me like that you know that hurts."

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL MY friend my only friend the only person who wasn't afraid of me who love me because of you guys didn't tell me she was kidnapped I could I saved her!!!!!!! But no not only did you lie to me again but you betrayed me!!!!!!"

"Looked Denyse this is for your own good."

"Ooo great you grew balls and want to talk to me now? go to hell I AM not going to listen to your shit. I hate you guys. "

"What have you done to my beautiful daughter…"

"She died when she knew her parent just care about these stupid eyes not the person who has them. Isn't that why you didn't tell me Eden was alive right you did want me to died because of these eye. I heard you talking to grandfather "

"You heard that …."

"FUCK YOU!!!!!! I NEVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS AGAIN!!! DON'T WORRY ILL START TRAINING BUT WHEN I DO YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME!!!!! ASSHOLE FATHER!!!"

Kiba, shino and Hinata felt bad for Denyse. She has been suffering all this time and she is alone

She hangs up the phone and throws it out of the balcony and is about to hit a boy with the same color eyes of Hinata but catches it. Denyse falls onto the floor hey eyes bright red while her hair somewhat dry now still covers some of her skin. Then she senses someone coming up into her balcony. the boy looks at her naked body and her long somewhat wet hair cover it.

"You drop this….."

While coming closer.

Then Denyse looked up and notice his eyes as he notice her eyes. She get up(remember she naked!!!!), he turns away not trying to be a pervert. She walks up to him and put her hand on the side of his face pulls it towards her look directly into his eyes. While looking at her eye he notice the change right away her red eyes turning to deep dark blues.

"Who are you? "He asked

"I should be asking you that you came thru my window."

"My name is Neji Hyuga "

"My name is Denyse"

They stood there close to each other not moving her hand still on his could smell the shampoo that wasn't washing off and their bodies warming up to each others. She puts her hand on his shoulder while she put the other on his waist and pulls him closer and hugs him. Neji confuse not sure what to do

"I'm sorry…..I'm just a bit lonely… I just want to hug someone…"surprise by what she said

Neji knew people were watching them but at that moment he didn't care he warped his arms around her small body. Denyse didn't know why but she felt comfortable with Neji when she was naked! They were just holding each other when she calm down she didn't want to be left alone. She was always alone but she told herself that was a way of life for her she has always been alone but not when Eden was around. She let go of Neji. she looked at him as he saw her eye he notice they were grey now.

"Thank you Neji I really needed that.. "

She steps on her tips toes and lightly kisses his lips the pulls away. Neji didn't even realize he what he was going to do her grab her from behind and hugged her. Denyse was taken aback but that wasn't was caught her of guard the made her surprise was what he said

"Denyse if you ever get lonely again come and find me"

He held her small frame and brought her closer to him. Her hands on her side while Neji's arm was holding her under her breast. she felt him gaze the tip of her breast and began to kissed her neck then left but not before finding out who was watching them

Denyse just stood there in shocked her eyes became sliver white and her face shades of red not because she was naked in front of guy she just met but because of what he said and done. She went back to the shower.

-----------------

whoa!!!!! watch out neji!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

sorry its short agian!!!_

When Denyse was about to leave she heard a knock on the door and it was Hinata.

She looked at Hinata

" good afternnon hinata what brings you here?"

"Ummm….i w-w-anted to say sor-ry about t—the other time and—se—e i—f you want to be friend."

Denyse thought hinata was a bit weird at first but now she just thought she was adorable. Denyse couldn't help but hug her

"Of course and no im sorry I just don't like feeling like a cage bird or being tricked"

Hinata felt a bit guilty

"Hey how about we get to know each other Hinata?"

"ummmm sure"

Denyse went back inside got her wallet and head toward town.

Hinata was nervous

"Well I'm hungry do any where that they sell ramen? I only had the cup kind never made."

"Oo I know a place it's really good….."

"Oh really then lets go!!!!"

When they got there they heard a boy speaking loud and laughing

"Ayame guess what!!!"

Hinata stop in her track. Denyse noticed and turned around and saw Hinata turning read and more fidgety.

"Come Hinata lets go in didn't you tell me this place was good??"

"I-i-i-i-i-i I m-m-m "

They heard the boy speak again

"Yea that was a cool mission!!beleive it"(I hate that phases I thought I would never use it ewwww)

That when it hit Denyse. Denyse had a huge grin

"sooo Hinata…."

Denyse walked toward her, Shino realize what was going to happen and felt bad for Hinata

"You like him??"

"Ummmm n-n-n-n-n-n-no ii-i-i-i—i- do-nt"

"Ahahahah what's his name???"

"N-naruto kun"

"What I can't hear you "

"Naruto….."

"Huh what nrato?"

"NO NARUTO KUN!!!!!!"

Hinata notice she just yelled his name and people were looking at her. She turned shade of red

{Please please I hope Naruto didn't hear me} her eyes were close

Then a blonde boy with blue eyes pops his head out and saw Hinata. He had a huge grin and came to her.

"Hey Hinata are you okay?"

When Hinata notice Naruto was really close to her she passed out. She was going to hit the ground but Naruto caught her.

"I wonder why she always faint in front of me.

Mean while Denyse was watching the whole thing and about burst out laughing. The Naruto turned to look at Denyse.

"Hey what soo funny!!!!! And who are you!!!!!"

Naruto remind her of a kitten she us have and her name was princess

"N-n-othing princess kun. Ahaahahaha and my name is Denyse ahahahaha "

Denyse was laughing so hard.

Mean while shino was looking at what was going on he felt bad for Hinata yet he was amused

"P-P-P- RINCESS??????"

"Lol yea you got a problem with that kitten???"

"Why are you calling me all these names?" He said while picking up Hinata bridal style.

Because you remind me of my kitten that I left at home ahahahahaha

"Hey!!!!! But im not kitten!!! Or a princess!!!"

Denyse was laughing so much she even snorted people were looking at them now.

" hey stop laughing !!!!"

Denyse couldn't stop it has been such a long time since she laughed Denyse's eyes where brow but they were shinning for the first time she was laughing but it wasn't a force laugh. Mean while Naruto was getting upset and looked like smoke was coming out of his ears and his eyes were huge and his face beat red.

"Okay okay(giggle)kitten "

"Don't call me kitten!!!!!"

"Im going to go later KITTEN"

"Hey what!!! Wait what am o going to do with Hinata??"

"Take her to your place and wait until she wakes up!!!!" Denyse said while her back was turn and waving

{Hinata going to have a heart attack when she wakes up ahahahahahaha}

Shino kept on following her while he worried about his teammate Hinata. Kiba was going to go get Hinata But Shino stop him. He knew she will be fine and they needed to keep an eye to Denyse.


	9. Chapter 9

_

* * *

Denyse walked into the deep of the forest .

"Yaaawn time to train!!! What should I do first??"

"Ooo I know I show do NInjutsu!!!!!!I HAVENT done that in a long time let see what element should I started with???? Ooo first I need a partner…."

"Eden I really want you here.. "

Denyse said while looking in to the sky. She bit her lip and spit the blood on the floor. The she put her palm onto the blood.

"summoning!!!!!!!"

"Come out and play sliver mist!!"

A beautiful white wolf came out.

"Why hello Denyse I wasn't expecting you to ever call upon me again after Eden death. Didn't you swear you would never call me again?"

"Shut up sliver and train with me I need to get out of here!"

"But Denyse didn't you say that you won't became ninja "

with every sentence the beautiful wolf said had venom dripping on it

your swore that you wouldn't do I wonder why

"…..you know why"

denyse said with her teeth grinding

"Ooo right because you could protect Eden you let her die"

"I did not!!!!!!!"

"You let her died so you essentially killed her "

"Shuddup!!!!"

"It that what you're thinking but you know you right because you weak your were useless. And now more than ever you are useless."

"Stupid sliver…… cherry blossom impact!!!!!!!!"

Denyse punch the floor

Sliver jumped off the ground. while Shino was looking he didn't know want was going to happen

The floor didn't move at first then the floor began to shake and crack. The floor was cracking.

Shino had to back up further.

"Haha that's it Denyse take out all your hate because of that you are weak!!!"

Sliver mist landed on a rock that had come from the ground.

Stupid bitch!! Denyse ran up to her wolf and took out her trench knives . her trench knives were put on like brass knuckles but on the knuckles there was a smooth blade that started at the inside of Denyse's hand all the way to her elbows. This blade was very shape that with a tiny bit of chakra in them would cut down a tree

Sliver mist knew every move that Denyse had done because Denyse always train with her Eden couldn't keep up with Denyse. So Denyse would train with sliver mist she was going to use flying sparrow. This technique was one of Denyse's favorite she would pour chakra into them depending on which element she would use was the true question. Sliver knew every technique Denyse would use but Denyse knew so many she didn't know what the order was.

Denyse began to repeatedly strike at sliver mist but missed every time. sliver mist jump up

"Your slow you not going to get me with that speed maybe you just drop you knives and use taijutsu "

"Screw you!!!!"

denyse Swing her arm and out of her blade came out ice but these ice were Sharpe. They went thru the trees they hit.

"Ahah is that all you got your more weak then ever NEESEE"

"Shut up shut up!!!!! "

Denyse eyes were changing colors of orange to red to yellow

Sliver mist knew Denyse was beyond reason and also knew Denyse was about to get serious. The biggest problem when Denyse got like this was that she would end up hurting herself

Shino knew this was getting serous he told Kiba to report to the Hokage

Shino realize he wasn't the only one watching the fight. Naruto and Hinata were coming

Al that moment Denyse jumped into the sky and began to spin around and out came fire from her blade. Sliver mist got hit but instead of a burn mark her fur became fire

"That's it GROWL throw me what you got stupid weakling."

Denyse landed on floor her black skinny jean ripped on her tights. Her hair was loose. When you looked at her you would saw death.

For the first time Shino was glad he didn't fight her he would have been hurt

Back with the Hokage Kiba had reported what was happening.

Call Shikamaru and any available ninja when she is this state she is deadly I just hope her eyes are not empty..

Flash back

"Why hello Kozu what brings you here?"

"Tsunade you know about my family's gift"

"..yes I do why"

"My daughter has it and they are after her again and I won't be able to protect her .she hates me and my wife because of what happen to Eden. Please protect her from them but not only them but from herself she has never given into her emotion but when she does she become like a killer until she has no more chakra and unable to move make sure her eye don't become empty or you will see a side of even her own clan is afraid of.

End of flashback

She was heading over there a bit worry of what Kozu meant by you will see a side that they were afraid

Back with sliver mist and Denyse was sight to see. Denyse's arms were bleeding because of the grip she was using while hold her blades and her hair were cut in layered now. The whole area where she and sliver mist were fight, was burnt, frozen and all was a natural disaster could of done. Denyse hair was covering her face. Sliver mist came from the back and bit Denyse in the arm and threw her across to a tree

"Clam down master "

Sliver mist growled

"You don't know what I've been thru!!!!"

Denyse trying to get up but fell back to the ground blood all over her and her clothes coming off

"being hunted by people being afraid of me because of this gift ehehehe"

"WHAT GIFT!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled while looking up

"No cared about me not even my own family they avoided me like I was death itself. All my father did was train me to become a killer "

"But you know what is the truth.."

Tears were falling from her face, hitting the ground were the blood was.

"No one can change what they were born to do. i believe I could change that at one point!! When I met Eden she was the only one that cared for me and not my gift. Even you MIST!!!!!"

"Master…."

.sliver mist knew Denyse was right that why she joined up with Denyse in the first place. Sliver mist for the first time felt regret

Denyse just sat on the floor crying when she was looking up her eyes were grey. People had gathered there looking at the scene looking at this one little girl could do.. .. Some were scared of her some pity her

When Naruto knew somewhat how this girl who was laughing earlier felt being alone no one caring and he began to remember…

Hinata didn't know what to do and Shino just stood there watching this beautiful little girl cry and cuts all over her body

Neji Shikamaru, Hokage, Kiba were all there even a blond haired girl, pink haired girl and guy that had one of his eyes covered. All looking at this hopeless girl suffering all along she had no one.

Denyse got up blood coming out faster

"Every time I get close to someone…they use me!!!!! I hate people they all are liar they are selfish…."

"What is the point of living!!!!! I JUST WANT IT TOO ALL END!!! NO MORE KILLING I WISH I DIDN'T HAVE THESE EYES!!!!! "

Denyse griped her blades even harder and blood started to come out some more.

Hokage wasn't sure what she should do, no one did.

Kiba felt bad

Shino, shikamaru and Neji wanted to do some to help her.

Neji was the first on to do something he walked out of the shadows

Sliver mist yelled at him

"Leave boy this isn't your battle you just going to interfere!"

Denyse looked like she was a whole different person as he walked up to her. Denyse yelled at him

"No….get away Neji….you're just going to hurt me…I don't want to suffer anymore please…."

Neji was right in front of Denyse pushed her blades away and pulls her to him, hugs her tightly.

"Did I not tell you that when you are lonely come and find me…. I mean it."

Denyse drops her blades to the ground and warped her arms around him.

"Neji……… "

she looks up to him and Denyse passes out in his arms. He kissed her forehead picked her up bridal style and took her to the hospital while holding her gently scared that at any moment she could break.

Sliver mist herself stood there shocked just like everyone there. Of what the scene that just happen .

* * *

how was it!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Once I began to wake up it was raining, I could smell the wet ground there was flowers next to me. I could see at first, no one was in the room.

"Augh …..i have a splitting headache ….." I looked around the room and saw no one

{I wonder how long ive been out}

I looked down on myself " damn I look like a mummy "haha"

I began to stretch I pulled the cover off and got off the bed and walked to the window. I was wearing pant and shirt and it was pourting. I open the window and climb out. Then rain was hitting my face it felt soo good I began to walk out and went to my apartment

Mean while

A pink her hair girl was taking to hokage

"Shes been sleeping for a few days …..is that okay?"

Her father said that it is normal for her after using her gift she would get really tired and need to rest for a few days …..before it wouldn't take this long. When did you last checked on her

"oh im my way to check on her right now would you like to come"

Yes I would sakura

once they enter the room they saw the bed empty and the window open and the rain coming

THAT LITTLE BRAT! Sakura gather the rest and find

Sakura nodded and left

Mean while I was taking a shower go out got dress I was wearing white snow boots and blue skinnies with a black long sleave, with a white scarf and white belt and I had a black hoodie. I step out of my apartment headed toward the place where I was going to make my café.

While in the office

Have you found that brat!

"no we haven't yet…." Said neji

"troublesome… we should let her be for a bit" said shikemaru

What did you say while throwing a chair at him

"Nothing!"{women….}

Shino came in with Hinata

" she was in her room… she got some clothes and went out"

Where did she go she cant leave here

I had just brought the place it was beautiful it was a two story bluiding. I was smirking to myself haha if they wont leave then I wont but they wont be able to find me heh


End file.
